


μ's Ninth Wheel

by Spell_SpinnerX



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Kousaka Honoka Angst, OOC warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: The Ninth Wheel of μ's. Well... It can pretty much be only one person. That is the person who pulls everyone along without even thinking. Yes my dears, it is Kousaka Honoka. She was the substitute, the peacemaker, everything that would please everyone, except, they were too engrossed in their "girlfriends" to focus on Honoka.OOC Warning (Honoka, duh) and inappropriate language for the small. Read at own risk. (Who am I kidding, Honoka's gonna be a badass)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honoka-chan can't smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247921) by SeventhHell. 



> I love Honoka. I want her to go all smart ass on them. I want her to want to crush couples.

3rd P.O.V

"'Keep smiling'. That was all I ever told myself. Truth be told, all these shitty couples should just die. Not saying this out of jealousy, but they really should die.

And I don't really care if Umi-chan or Kotori-chan dies because they're put in the category of a shitty couple so to hell with them. Actually, the rest of μ's should kill themselves. Their lovey dovey talk is really getting on my nerves.

Even fixing their own problems shouldn't be too hard. I mean, it's all, argue and make up, right? Nah, not really. They fight, break up and well, most of the time, cry to themselves, talking to their friends who give death glares to the ex-partner. It's all cliche.

Wait-- scratch that, I might consider the RinPana couple, or whatever their ship name is, they are too innocent after all. But when they get even worse, I'll try to ruin their relationship."

"Okay! Cut!" A strong voice shouted, making Honoka jump. "Manager-san, was that nice?" She asked with an adorable voice, well, she didn't even intend for that to happen as her voice cracked just that little bit.

Toudou Erena. A-Rise member, quite respectable even though she isn't really that wife material. She sparkles like crazy. Erena smiles, "Yeah, Honoka-san, I didn't know that you could voice act like that. That was very admirable."

"R-Really?" Honoka stuttered, she smiled brightly and bashfully exclaimed, "Thanks! ehehe." But of course, that was all just an act. Quite a good one, thank god Honoka's mum accidentally brought Honoka to the drama theatre where the show hadn't started but their leader was telling them what to do to stop them from showing their true emotions.

Honoka took those tips in note as she knew that it would help sooner or later in life. The only thing that was not really fake was the whole entire scoop from the voice acting thing. Apparently, Anju wanted to make a movie, making a sad Honoka as the MC.

Honoka's P.O.V (Soz 3rd pov is better but this expresses Honks opinions better than 3rd pov)

As Erena-san and I spoke to each other, Anju-san had entered the room, giving Erena a surprise kiss. 'Ugh... couples really do suck balls.' I thought to myself, grimacing in that mind of mine.

We said our goodbyes, me finally leaving the fucking couples presence. My mind works differently from before, once a fluffy, cute and carefree mind to a cold, distancing and perhaps, a frightening one.

The eyes on my face turn dull as soon as I leave the studio of A-Rise, it was truly incredible but a little disappointing. I wanted Tsubasa to be there, she was the only person who would really understand my feelings.

She is the 3rd Wheel of A-Rise, half of the reason why I fell for her before, but it was useless, seeing the same expression--currently on mine--being taken over by Tsubasa.

Tsubasa who had recently, reverted to her proper self, was shining brighter than any star. I was heartbroken, knowing that the only person I could rely on had most likely gone for someone, maybe already dating.

I sighed, putting my arms on my head, "Maybe I should change myself all the way..." I muttered, thinking of doing the thing I had just considered doing. I shook my head, "Or not." I replied.

"But still..." I murmured. My mind was in a full fledged battle, wondering to change, or stay the same. Maybe being a villain in the μ's lives would be fun. I'd dig all that, it sounded pretty interesting.

Realising something, I gasped. Having a war was no use, after all... I've already changed. From body to toe, the physical appearance was still the same. But the inside...

It was all rotten. Wishes of having a power to kill. Of course not, that's murder, can't possibly do that. Recent changes of speaking like a depressed poet was very obvious, as Honoka speaks, rhyming things with a sadness.

"What is this? The Melancholy of Kousaka Honoka?" I laughed to myself, something not that rare. After a moment of thinking to myself while walking back home, I had decided, that in the next day, I will become rude to all μ's members. Changing it each day but with the same negative attitude.

Maybe swearing is a better choice. Oh well, good bye cute and fluffy Honoka-chan, hello my darling Honoka-bitch. I smirked at my own way of speaking, it would be awesome.

"I'm home!" I shouted out of a habit, but hearing heavy foot steps come down was not really a good sign, regretting shouting in the first place. I gulped, knowing that it was definitely those two, I totally forgot about our preparations, because I was too excited to see my mate.

"HONOKA!" A scary but annoying voice called as the bluenette came with a taupe haired one who chirps like an idiot. I nearly rolled my eyes as Umi-chan lectures me about not forgetting about important dates.

Nope, not fucking important at all. That's what I know, it was only a get together event because the two haven't been on a date with all three of us together in what, a month? Damn a long time yet so short, FYI, I never cared.

"ahaha... Sorry... Umi-chan... Kotori-chan... It just slipped my mind because the old habit of remembering to hang out with the two of you disappeared. Plus, I was meeting someone, well two people." I sounded really desperate as I sat seiza style and bowed down, repeatedly apologising.

Kotori-chan smiled warmly, describing this for Umi-chan because she herself blushed as Kotori-chan spoke, "Honoka-chan, I'm sorry for not hanging out like a trio." I laughed nervously, muttering, "I never cared in the first place."

Umi-chan must have heard some part of it because she flinched and glared at me, trying to kill me with eyes. Meh, not even working. Kotori-chan probably didn't mind my disappearance because she seemed relieved in her speech, even noticing Umi-chan's glare but didn't even try to stop her.

I jumped to my feet, saluting, "No worries! But it is my fault for not remembering to join our date ahaha..." Umi-chan still stared at me, I sweat dropped, wondering what she wanted, but she's definitely--"Honoka." Umi-chan said. Called it.

"Where were you in the first place?" She asked sternly. I pretended to not want to tell them at all, turning to my right and scratching my nape. "Huh!? U-Uh... N-Nowhere in particular...?"

Umi pushed even further, just what I wanted. Both she and Kotori-chan would be surprised that I went to A-Rise because they needed a favour from me. "You're clearly lying, anyone can see through you, Honoka."

I acted bashful, heading my face to the ground and quietly said, "At A-Rise' studio." Just like I predicted, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan had the most amusing expressions in the whole entire world.

"Um... They needed help for something, if you want proof." I said, taking out my phone, unlocking it and showing the message to my childhood friends that said that Anju-san and Erena-san needed my help. "Here it is."

Their mouths agape, "It was really fun there! I guess you could say that Anju-san, Erena-san, Tsubasa-san and I are friends now!" I exclaimed, showing a victory/peace sign at them. "They're all dazzling!"

The couple looked at each other before holding each others hand and Umi-chan said, "O-Ok... Now... If you excuse us..." They both left the room, I afterwards followed them quietly and they were in front of the door, absorbing the information.

"I'm jealous, I want to meet the person who made the cool & cute clothes, Yuuki-san was it?" Kotori-chan complained and Umi-chan did the same, "And I wanted to meet Toudou-san, her lyrics are good."

They both sighed as I snickered silently, no one heard it at all. I went back to the door and called out, "Guys wait up! I have something to tell you!" Kotori-chan and Umi-chan jumped and looked at me with obvious jealousy filled expressions.

I smiled, looking dense like usual, "Hey, I have to tell you something!" I said, and the tone of my voice changed into something dark for a second and gave them a smirk, "Go ahead and fuck yourself, bitches."

The two blinked and afterwards saw the me that was confused by their expressions. Umi-chan grabbed my collar, almost choking me, "What did you just say!?" I looked flustered and waved my arms, "Uwah! Umi-chan! What are you doing!? I haven't even told you what I need!"

Umi-chan hesitated, bewildered by by sudden change, then let go of me, stuttering, "F-Forgive my rudeness, I thought that you said something that you didn't." I tilted my head looking confused, "Something that I said?" Kotori-chan nodded, "Y-Yeah, it was as if someone took over your body..."

"Guys? I thought that the two of you didn't believe in souls taking over bodies...? Am I missing something here?" I asked, trying to seem shocked by their suspicions.

They both shook their head and then asked, "So, what do you need?" I jumped up and down, "A movie maker wants μ's to star in it! They said that they definitely need m-us!" Whoops, nearly said me. Teehee.

Before Umi-chan could ask the details, I had already sent the details to the couple, "Here are the details! Send to the others if they're interested. Nico-chan would be an interesting yes so just push for her real answer if she says no, okay?" They nodded and I turned my back to them, sending them a farewell.

Smirking at the two, I just knew that the story was so interesting, the main character role will be mine because of the file Erena and Anju sent to them. 

The story was about couples everywhere and the MC hates all couple, but he ends up finding love. Except, the other party never reciprocated his feelings, therefore he had his life alone and a broken heart.

Knowing that it really related to me, I chose the movie to try and star in the movie as all couples are the μ's members. Perfect way to show my life is it not?

I jumped on my clothes a smile still kept on me as I sleep peacefully with a rather amusing dream of all members either afraid of annoyed with me. How much of a masochist-- nah, sadist suits me more.

Morning came and I sat in front of the mirror, whispering.

"Goodmorning Honk a bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Nevermind. I'm sorry.


End file.
